


Eat Me

by halloweenjack



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweenjack/pseuds/halloweenjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Hannibal have recently begun dating. Alana asks Hannibal to eat her. Hannibal misunderstands. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Right! My first fic here! ^_^ I hope you like it, it's rather short. But oh my God, it is rather bad, it's more of a joke than anything. I just wanted someone to write this, so I tried it.

The doorbell rang just as Hannibal had set down both plates for dinner. He removed his apron and went to answer the door. It would be Alana; he had invited her round for dinner tonight. They had begun dating a few weeks ago, ever since Alana had asked him out, because he had been too nervous to ask her. He unlocked the door and greeted her, pleased to see she had brought a bottle of wine with her.  
“Good evening, Alana,” he said, with a smile. “How wonderful it is to see you. Please, come in. Dinner is ready.” He held the door open wide as he gestured for her to enter.  
“You too, Hannibal,” she replied, and came inside. She got up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then came back down and followed him into the dining room. On the table were two plates, with a beautifully prepared meal on each one: braised beef lungs. Hannibal moved to pull out a chair for Alana to sit on, and she loved how he always acted like a perfect gentleman around her. She thanked him and sat down. Hannibal walked around to his chair and lowered himself onto it, looking at Alana and smiling.  
Over their meal, they chatted about many different things, slowly draining the bottle of wine, which they had opened at the start of the meal. The alcohol left a warm feeling in their bellies which made both of them very happy and they smiled and laughed with each other for most of the meal. Hannibal enjoyed watching Alana eat his food, especially since she was now aware as to what it really was. He had confessed his crimes to her earlier, and she had agreed to cover for him. They had begun dating shortly after. Once they had finished their meal, Hannibal told Alana to go and wait for him in the living room; he was just taking the plates through to the sink and bringing out some more wine for them to share.  
As Alana waited, she took some time to think about her relationship with Hannibal. This was their third date so far, and she felt like she could trust him enough to become intimate with him. She was going to make a move on him when he came back, she decided. When he came and sat next to her on the plush sofa, she scooted up close to him as he opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. He handed her a glass, and clinked them together. “Cheers.” He said.  
“Cheers,” she replied and took a sip from her wine. Thinking it best to act quickly on her decision, she leaned in closer and kissed Hannibal more deeply than before, and she felt a surge of joy as he opened his mouth and kissed her back. After a few minutes of kissing, Alana pulled a few millimetres away from Hannibal’s mouth and whispered “Eat me.”  
“R-really?” Hannibal replied in surprise. No one had willingly wanted to be eaten by him before. But, he had heard her right, as she nodded to confirm it. “Okay. Just let me go and fetch something.” He got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen to retrieve a big knife, a good sharp one, so that she’d be in as little pain as possible.  
Alana was rather confused as to what Hannibal could possibly be going to fetch. You didn’t need anything else to eat someone, or did eating mean something else to him? He was foreign; perhaps there was something Lithuanians did that translated to eat in English. By the time she heard him coming back, her curiosity was so strong it almost caused her physical pain. But when he came back in and she saw the massive knife in his hand, she screamed in terror.  
As soon as he saw the fear Alana displayed at the knife, he knew he’d misunderstood her intentions when she’d said she wanted him to eat her. He dropped the knife and backed off, raising his hands in the air to show he meant no harm, saying soothing things to her in an attempt to calm her down. When she’d stopped screaming and realised he wasn’t going to hurt her, she was relaxed enough for Hannibal to come closer to her and talk to her.  
“Why the hell did you pull a knife on me!?” she shrieked when he got close. Hannibal winced and realised maybe coming closer wasn’t the best move.  
“I’m sorry!” he exclaimed. “I thought you said you wanted me to eat you, so...” He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
“I meant it in as in intercourse!” she yelled back at him. “What did you think I meant?”  
“Ohhhh!” Hannibal said as he realised that he’d misunderstood Alana. “I thought you wanted me to make you into food.”  
Alana couldn’t help but grinning at the hilarious misunderstanding. Soon, the grin turned into a laugh and soon Hannibal began laughing as well.  
“So, you really thought I wanted you to turn me into food?” she asked through the giggles.  
“Yes!” Hannibal chortled.  
“Oh, Hannibal, you silly boy!” Alana exclaimed. She put her arm around his beck and leant in to kiss him on the lips, more innocently this time. “I love you, you know.”  
This was the first time she’d said it to him, and Hannibal knew in his heart that he loved her as well. “Oh, Alana.” He replied. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave comments on it and kudos maybe if you enjoyed it? Thanks!


End file.
